The Roaring Twenties
by justareader13
Summary: Damon and Bonnie meet in the middle of the Roaring Twenties and instantly there's a connection. Is one night too soon to start falling in love? AU AH


**I DISCLAIM ERRTHING, YO.**

**Summary: Damon and Bonnie meet in the middle of the Roaring Twenties and instantly there's a connection. Is one night too soon to start falling in love? AU AH**

**Characters: Damon and Bonnie with cameos and mentions of many others.**

**AN: So Bamon week continues! Yay! Day four of Bamon week and the theme is: *drum roll* Historical Bamon! (They're epic no matter the time frame.) Lately I've been having a thing for the 20's (probably something to do with 'The Great Gatsby') so I just had to do it.**

**Italics - Thoughts**

**Link to Bonnie's outfit:** *on my page*

**BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW**

**New Orleans, Louisiana **

**June 6, 1928**

Damon Salvatore's shoes tapped against the cobblestone as he strutted down the street in the warm New Orleans night. He wore a crisp all-black suit with a white bow tie, his obsidian hair was curled and untamed instead of slicked back like most men's nowadays but he liked to stick out in the crowd. He gave off a wave of rebellion and danger that kept most people away from him and he didn't protest. Once people found out that your father was an Italian mob boss who brought his business to the vulnerable streets of New Orleans and proceeded to basically run the place they tended to either steer clear of you completely or kiss your ass in hope of gaining favor but neither Damon nor his baby brother participated in their father's business, their mother would die a thousand times before she let her sons become gangsters too.

_Not that that particular line of business interests me much,_ Damon thought.

But his mother still went to great lengths to make sure her sons were safe. Damon smiled slightly thinking of his mom. She always understood him and always advocated for him against his father. She trusted him wholeheartedly for some reason, so much so she sent Stefan to live with him when the youngest Salvatore was fifteen to get him away from their father's grooming and let Giuseppe think the now nineteen year old had run away. Damon's smile grew a little wider. His mother and brother meant everything to him. He'd kill for them but he always felt like something was missing, like there was a space in his heart waiting to be filled. He never dwelt on it though, how could he? In this day and age things were always moving, life was loud and you acted first and thought about the consequences later and that suit Damon just fine. He continued along the street paying no attention to the women clad in scandalously short dresses soliciting him and men eyeing him suspiciously and/or jealously.

The 24 year old's head snapped up as a very specific derogatory term was shouted out. He could see four white cops roughing up two black men and a black woman. One of the men was a few shades darker than the other two victims with brown eyes, a shaved head and a groomed mustache; he didn't look any older than Damon. The second male was younger but not by that much, maybe two or three years. He had light caramel skin with piercing green eyes that seemed to flash to brown under the right lighting and curly, light brown hair cut close to his head but they weren't who really caught his eye.

The woman was a short thing that looked remarkably like the second male. They looked the same age, they had the same caramel skin tone, the same green-brown eyes and the same curly hair, the only difference was that her hair was black. She didn't wear it in the short bob most women did but instead it was all pulled into a low bun that seemed to favor her right side with some bangs sweeping across her forehead. It set her apart and only added to her beauty. She wore a simple light pink colored chiffon dress with a beaded v-neckline, beaded straps and beading on the waist. It had a low cut square back but it was nowhere next to being as scandalous as some other women's, Damon has definitely seen worse but it was just yet another thing that made her seem different than other women. She accessorized her dress with long cubic zirconia earrings but that was it she was obviously simple in taste but she was stunningly beautiful nonetheless. He thought it was a shame she wore costume jewelry at all though because she looked like the type that should be adorned in diamonds, gold, pearls and crystals.

_And emeralds. I bet she'd look good in emeralds. _He thought fleetingly.

Her lips were painted medium pink color that looked right with her skin but she didn't wear that much make-up: some eyeliner and gold eye shadow but that was it. She was a natural beauty, he could tell. He stared at her a second longer as her pink heels scrapped against the stony ground when one of the cops tried to pull her away from her male counterparts but she didn't look like she had any intention of going down without a fight and she gave as good as she got in terms of the cops' insults.

_She's got a fire in her._ Damon thought as he continued to observe the scene with the rest of the crowd that had gathered. That fire, her beauty and the fact that she seemed to go out of her way to be different than other women tugged at something deep inside of him. He felt intrigued by her. He wanted, no, needed to know who she was. He never usually used his father's influence on anyone let alone the police, he didn't interfere with them as a rule but he found himself walking across the street towards them disregarding the way the crowd stared at him inquiring.

"Hey!" He called when he saw one of the cops reaching for his baton about to hit the woman, his Italian accent tingeing his otherwise southern drawl. It was a strange yet pleasant combination. The cops and the three unknown individuals all turned to see Damon approaching.

"This doesn't concern you." One of the cops said.

"Actually it does." Damon replied.

"You don't want yourself being branded as sympathizing with these folks, do ya?" Another said looking at the three colored folks with disgust.

"What exactly are you arresting them for?" Damon asked with clear authority in his voice. The policemen raised their eyebrows at his tone.

"Loitering." A third cop said sarcastically.

"See..." Damon started stepping closer to the officers.

"That's just not going to happen."

"Oh really, what are you going to do about it?" The sarcastic one asked.

"I could have you all stripped of your badges, I could make you social pariahs, I could make sure you all lose everything you own and end up in the streets alone and destitute with nothing and no one left. I can make sure you die alone, face down in a gutter somewhere and no one will care." Damon said calmly with a clear threat undertone. The cops and the three victims looked stunned at first before the first cop finally spoke.

"How do propose to do that?" He asked shakily.

"My father just so happens to be Giuseppe Salvatore. One phone call and that's it. If I ask him to get rid of you all, he won't even ask questions so I suggest you leave my friends alone and go do your actual jobs." Damon finished. The cops were silent but there was obvious fear in their eyes. As much as Damon loathed the "family business" it did make things easier, throw out a name and people did what you wanted. The officers slowly began to let the three young people go and retreat to their cop cars. Damon's gaze pierced through them until they drove away. He then turned to the three people he just saved. The men stared at him agape while the woman had clear gratitude in her eyes.

"Thank you, Sir." She said politely. Damon noted that her accent made her sound like she was from up North. He watched as her gaze turned to annoyance after her companions didn't say anything. She shoved her elbow into both of their ribs successfully snapping them out of their daze.

"Thanks man. We don't know what we woulda done if they hauled us off." The lighter skinned man said with a northern accent as well.

_New York, maybe._ Damon thought briefly before watching the woman's interaction with her male double. She elbowed him again before speaking.

"It's 'would've' not 'woulda'. Speak proper English, Jamie." She corrected saucily.

"I don't mind." Damon reassured.

"It's the principle really, Sir. We get enough trouble down here just for our appearance we don't need to invite anymore by sounding uneducated." She reasoned.

_And she's got a wise head on her shoulders, too._

"Sorry, you said your name's Salvatore?" The darker skinned male asked with an obvious Louisianan accent.

"Damon Salvatore." Damon clarified.

"It's our lucky day then. We were just looking for your... establishment. We got booked to play there tonight by Kol but he was a bit vague in the directions." Damon rolled his eyes at that.

"Sounds like Kol. Come on, I'm going there now, so I can take you. I didn't catch your names." Damon said.

"Oh I'm Marcel Du Bois. These are my younger cousins, Jamie and his twin sister-"

"I can introduce myself." The girl asserted. The three men looked at her amused by her obvious yet unnecessary indignation. Marcel sarcastically indicated for her to continue. She rolled her eyes at him before turning to Damon and flashing him a smile that could put the sun to shame, it momentarily stunned him but he caught her name regardless.

"I'm Bonnie Bennett." She informed. Damon captured her hand in his larger one and kissed the back of it in one fluid movement.

"Lovely to meet you, Bonnie." He said in a smooth voice, enforcing the Italian accent a bit more. It caused a shiver to run up Bonnie's spine and she blushed a little.

"And you, Mr. Salvatore." She replied in a rare moment of shyness.

"Feel free to call me Damon." He requested.

"Damon." Bonnie repeated. He liked the way his name rolled off her tongue. Jamie cleared his throat to snap the two back into reality as they didn't realize they were standing in the street just looking into each other's eyes while a crowd of people looked on. Marcel and Jamie looked in amusement as Bonnie retracted her hand from Damon's with flaming cheeks and Damon cleared his throat to regain his composure. He nodded for them to follow him after a few moments and led them to his place.

**BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW**

Bonnie walked next to Damon as he strolled down the street. He didn't appear to be worried about anything and stuck by her side. He didn't even bother to notice all the people around him trying to engage him conversation or those who stared as he openly walked around with three black people. Bonnie envied his confidence, she gave a good front but this new place scared her. New York wasn't utopia by any means but it was a right side better than anywhere down south. However, following the death of their grandmother this was the most stability the Bennett twins had in awhile. Their father lived in Europe and had no interest in them, their mother was probably strung out somewhere and thought they stayed with their cousin Lucy at first she ran out of space for them but she talked to her younger brother and he was good enough to invite his cousins to stay with him in New Orleans as long as they joined his band. Marcel along with his friends Luka and Greta had a little band that played a bunch of diverse music though jazz was of course featured on the repertoire as well as blues. Their lead singer had gotten knocked up and the bassist got arrested so Bonnie and Jamie filled the open spots.

The five who called themselves The Coven, were tentatively playing various black speakeasies when Kol found them. He had stuck out like a sore thumb, one white man in an otherwise black establishment but the other patrons didn't mind him. They greeted him like they would any other brother. The British immigrant had flirted shamelessly with both Bonnie and Greta but Bonnie paid that no mind. They needed a job and so he provided one. He invited them to play his friend's speakeasy named 'The Boarding House'. It was easier said than done to find it though and the cops saw her standing in the street while Marcel and Jamie left to get some directions, trying to figure out how to do that without giving away the true location seeing as how it was technically an illegal bar. The cops starting chatting her up and she wasn't receptive but they didn't care. Marcel and Jamie came back and all hell broke loose.

Then he came.

Damon Salvatore looked like he walked on air. He swept in, threatened the police officers (actually threatened them) and they listened. He had something about him that piqued her interest. She could tell he was the type where his secrets had secrets but she wanted to delve into every one of them, find out what he was about, what made him tick and what moved him: she could tell there was great depth to him and she wanted to see more.

The three band mates continued to follow Damon to an alley with various grey, decrepit doors which almost blended into the walls of the alley. Damon unlocked the fifth door on the left and held it open for them before locking it again. He strutted to the end of a dimly lit hallway with three doors at the end this time. He opened the one on the left to reveal a staircase. Damon led them down four flights until they reached another door which led to a hallway. It was like walking through a maze at this point. He knocked on the door four times and a slate pulled back followed by a disembodied voice asking,

"Password?"

"Carpe diem." Damon answered. The door opened slowly to reveal a shorter, muscular man and the sounds of a piano and saxophone wafted through.

"Damon." The man said in greeting, remaining posted imposingly at the door with another taller yet similar looking man.

"Tyler, Mason." Damon said, greeting the doormen/guards before leading the other three further into the room only to find they were standing on a balcony of a lavish bar space. Women and men were dressed to the nines, some dancing, others were drinking the illegally provided liquor by the bar, others were playing various games at tables such as poker and craps and others still were enjoying the music. Bonnie looked up on the stage and saw that in their absence Greta and Luka were using the instruments Kol provided to entertain the guests. The guests whom Bonnie couldn't help but notice were the most diverse crowd she'd ever seen. There was every skin color she could think of mingling and having a good time together with no prejudice or racial barriers. Damon chuckled at the shocked look on her face.

"What's the point in shutting people out of a good time because of their appearance? We all need to unwind sometimes so everyone's welcome in my bar." Damon told her, accurately guessing what her reaction was about.

"Now I do believe you said you were playing my bar." Damon recalled.

"Yes, I'm the singer." Bonnie confirmed.

"Well I look forward to hearing you sing." Damon said gesturing to the stage where Greta and Luka now waited.

"Oh, you won't be disappointed." Jamie said looking at Bonnie with pride.

"I'm alright." Bonnie said humbly.

"You're modest is what you are. Baby Girl's got a voice on her, Damon." Marcel assured, wrapping his arm around Bonnie's shoulder with pride coloring his voice as well.

"Oh, I have no doubt." Damon replied. Bonnie blushed at the compliments. She wasn't good at compliments, never was.

"Let's not keep the people waiting." Bonnie said, wanting to end the embarrassment already. She flashed Damon one more smile before leading her brother and cousin to the stage. Marcel got on the drums and Jamie set himself up with the bass guitar, Luka was on the saxophone and Greta was at the piano. Well that's where she sat but her eyes locked on Kol Mikaelson across the room.

"Girl, are you going to play or keep staring?" Bonnie whispered reprimanding at her friend who snapped out of it immediately. Greta looked sheepishly at Bonnie before getting her head back in the game.

"Hello everyone. My name is Bonnie with my friends Greta, Luka, Marcel and Jamie and this is our band - The Coven. This first song was written by me and it's a bit of a slow one. I hope you enjoy it." Bonnie said a little shyly. Bonnie nodded once and they all began playing the first song.

_**I've seen the world, done it all**_  
_**Had my cake now**_  
_**Diamonds, brilliant, in Bel-Air now**_  
_**Hot summer nights, mid July**_  
_**When you and I were forever wild**_  
_**The crazy days, city lights**_  
_**The way you'd play with me like a child**_

_**Will you still love me**_  
_**When I'm no longer young and beautiful?**_  
_**Will you still love me**_  
_**When I've got nothing but my aching soul?**_  
_**I know you will, I know you will**_  
_**I know that you will**_  
_**Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?**_

Damon stared at Bonnie as she continued singing. She closed her eyes and immersed herself into the song. The patrons seemed to enjoy her voice immensely and the way her body seemed to respond to the song, her eyes closed and her hips swayed sensually to the piano melody. She sang the song like she was delving into it, it was almost as the rhythm was an extension of her very being and she felt it running through her veins. Damon could tell she enjoyed singing very much and Marcel and Jamie were right, she had a beautiful voice. Just another thing to add to her enchanting beauty. As Damon stared unwavering at this beautiful woman it was like no one else was in the room, like she was singing just for him. He ended up staring at her through six whole songs.

"You know, no matter how hard you stare you won't be able to see through her clothes." Damon heard behind him, causing him to start and the whip around to face his smirking little brother. Damon glared at Stefan but he seemed unfazed as just kept smirking at Damon as he sipped his drink.

"That better be water." Damon commented. Stefan smirked wider at his brother's underlying threat.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Damon glared harder and Stefan sighed in exasperation at his brother's harsh gaze.

"It's club soda, the bartender won't give me anything stronger because you scare him." Stefan pouted.

"Good. How did you even get here?" Damon asked. He didn't particularly like his little brother being in this environment but Stefan had a mind of his own and as long as he didn't drink or smoke Damon didn't really care… much.

"Nik picked me and Caroline up from the apartment." Stefan explained smiling genuinely now.

Niklaus Mikaelson, or Nik, was a friend of Damon's who lived in the same apartment complex as him. Stefan used to hide at his place whenever Giuseppe decided to take an impromptu interest in Damon's life and visited him. Damon knew something was going on between Klaus and Stefan but didn't get involved because it was Stefan's life. Then Stefan met Caroline who was living on the street and instantly liked her, he then begged Klaus to let her move in with him and now Stefan, Caroline and Klaus were all together or something. Damon didn't really know the exact dynamics and he didn't want to know all he knew was his brother loved both Caroline and Klaus and Klaus looked out for the two young adults so Damon didn't bother with trying to pull them apart or anything. It was kind of weird to him that his little brother was involved in some kind of threesome but Stefan always had a huge heart and more love to give than an ocean had water. Klaus and Caroline were lucky to have him and so was he.

"Who is she anyway?" Stefan asked snapping him out of his thoughts. Damon glanced at his brother as he leaned on the railing of the balcony and stared at Damon inquiringly.

"Her name is Bonnie Bennett, Kol booked her band to sing tonight."

"But you came in with her, so where'd you meet her?"

"Outside, Stefan." Damon replied irritably.

"Where outside?"

"What's with the interrogation? Aren't the other halves of your freaky ménage à trois waiting for you?" Damon asked annoyed. Stefan shrugged, not seeming offended at all.

"Klaus and Caroline are playing poker and you told me not to gamble. Besides I'm only asking because I've just never seen you so interested in someone before." Stefan answered innocently sipping some more club soda. Damon felt a little guilty about snapping on Stefan like that, he just didn't like all the questions being thrown his way but he didn't have time to apologize before Stefan nodded to a point beyond him.

"She's coming." Damon whipped around to see Bonnie walking towards him with Greta having now taken over singing. She was singing some kind of love song and staring directly at Kol.

"I thought I'd give my vocal cords a rest and grace my personal hero with my presence." Bonnie quipped playfully.

"Hero, huh?" Stefan said, raising his eyebrows at Damon.

"Bonnie, this is my brother Stefan." Damon introduced.

"Charmed to meet you, Bonnie." Stefan said smiling boyishly at her. She couldn't help but return the smile.

"Likewise, Stefan." She replied.

"Well, I see Caroline flagging me down so I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." He said in Damon's direction before sweeping away, ignoring the blush rising in Bonnie's cheeks and Damon's glare. Damon rolled his eyes at Stefan's behavior.

"Sorry about him he's… special." Damon said with clear annoyance in his voice.

"I don't mind. He's seems cute, like a puppy." Bonnie replied smiling at Damon in that dazzling way again and Damon smiled back this time. Bonnie was stunned at the fact that he looked even more handsome when he smiled, it seemed like it should be illegal.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked. Bonnie just nodded, afraid that her voice would be unsteady if she spoke. Damon led her to the bar and got two glasses of champagne.

"So they were right. You've got a really nice voice." Damon complimented.

"Oh thanks."

"Is that what you've always wanted to do: singing?"

"Well, I grew up with singing in my family. My Grams was a good singer and my grandfather was too plus we all went to church and singing was a given so I've always done it. It just, I don't know, it fit me. I guess if I could do it forever I would but I would always want something to fall back on." Bonnie explained. Damon listened intently because he wanted to know all about her so he kept asking questions.

"Like what?"

"Mmm, maybe nursing or teaching. I've been told I'm pretty good at both."

"You're from up North right?"

"New York City."

"I could tell." Damon said, smirking at the fact that he was right.

"Why'd you come here?"

"My grandmother, she died." Bonnie said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Bonnie waved his condolences off.

"It was a heart attack, nothing anyone could do. Jamie and I were raised by our grandparents in Harlem. Granddad died when we were ten and then Grams died when we were 19. Suddenly they were both dead and after six months the apartment building where we lived was in foreclosure so we had to move out. We spent another six months living with our older cousin Lucy in Brooklyn but she and her husband Connor only had a two bedroom place, two kids already and another one on the way so we moved here to live with Marcel. We've been here a year now." Bonnie said. She didn't know why but she felt she could trust Damon.

"Your parents weren't around?"

"My mom is a drug addict. She's probably still living on the streets and she was my dad's mistress. When she got pregnant he left her and then when she had us she left us with her mother. She mostly just came around when she was sick or it was a really cold winter and Grams didn't want her out there on her own." Bonnie explained in a detached way but Damon could tell the abandonment of her parents hurt Bonnie more than she'd admit.

"Well they were both insane for leaving you." Damon said comfortingly. Bonnie looked at him with a slight smile.

"You barely know me." She reminded.

"Not yet." Damon answered. Bonnie smiled wider at him.

"What about you? Your parents?"

"My father's Italian and my mom's French. Both Stefan and I were born in Italy but we moved here when I was fourteen and Stefan was nine. My dad… he's… well… he's kind of a career criminal." Damon explained hesitantly.

"Aren't we all nowadays with this Prohibition going on." Bonnie stated rather than questioned. Damon didn't know whether it was a good or bad thing that she brushed that detail of his life off. He was just about to say more when an alarm began to blare and red lights started flashing. Bonnie looked around frantically as everyone began scrambling around. She felt Damon pull her off the bar stool and pull her towards a wall in the back. She didn't resist and followed him because she didn't want to get lost in the confusion. He pulled a concealed lever under another bar stool which caused the wall to go ajar and they ran through it revealing a staircase. Damon closed the secret door back and pulled her down the stairs until they reached a room at the end of the staircase. He opened the door to reveal an office room that was complete with a desk, a couch and a love seat. He pulled Bonnie through and locked the door behind him before reaching for a series of switches that turned off the alarm and the lights in the main bar area.

"What was that?! What happened?!" Bonnie asked frantically as the adrenaline was pumping through her relentlessly.

"Raid alarm. If the pigs come snooping too close Mason or Tyler raises the alarm and we all hightail it out the secret passageways." Damon explained.

"But Jamie and Marcel and—"

"I saw Kol leading the band to safety." Damon reassured.

"And Stefan? Well, he looks so young. Does he know what to do?" Damon was surprised at the concern in her voice about someone she had just met but shook it off and walked over to her. She obviously had never been in a raid drill or an actual raid before and he felt compelled to comfort her. He placed his hands at the top of her shoulders and ran them soothingly over her arms.

"Hey, I've drilled what to do in scenarios like this into Stefan's brain. He's safe. He's probably with his… friends. Kol is watching over your cousins and friends. It's alright, Bonnie. I'm right here." He reassured wrapping his arms around her slightly trembling body. Bonnie relaxed into Damon's arms, feeling secure in the warmth she found there. Her body stopped trembling soon enough, the adrenaline drained from her veins and her breathe regulated but her heart still hammered in her chest and this time it had everything to do with Damon's proximity. He smelled of leather, bourbon, sweet cologne and something else that was unique. She couldn't quite place but it made her practically salivate.

Damon couldn't help but breathe in Bonnie either. She smelled like lavender and other assorted flowers as well as vanilla and something spicy. It was a delicious combination and it awakened a certain need in Damon. It wasn't lust, not really, (though that was probably thrown in there somewhere) but he felt like he would be content just kissing her for hours on end. Bonnie was a little startled when Damon pulled back slightly and looked up to question if he was okay but his intense gaze rendered her silent. Damon looked down at Bonnie's lips longingly.

_Do I dare?_ He asked himself. Bonnie could tell what he wanted to do and all she could think was,

_Oh yes, please just do it. _

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind had Damon made his decision and his lips touched Bonnie's softly. It was like a whisper carried on the wind. Damon wanted to give Bonnie an option to back out but as soon as their lips touched all sense of propriety flew out the window and they both pushed their lips more firmly to the others.

Damon wrapped his arms tighter around Bonnie's waist pulling her closer while she wrapped one hand around his shoulder and caressed his face with the other. The kiss caused a warm sensation to spread like wild fire through both of them. One of Damon's hands moved from her waist to the exposed skin of her back causing Bonnie to shiver from the skin on skin contact and she pulls herself closer to him. Damon was surprised when Bonnie's tongue started probing his mouth for entrance but he granted it to her anyway. Their tongues twisted and tangled and massaged each other eliciting breathy sighs and moans from the two young… lovers?

_Can I call us that yet? _Damon briefly wonders but he throws that thought away as Bonnie's hand reaches down from his face and lightly traces across his neck and down his chest before running it back up his torso and loosening his bow tie effortlessly, she also unbuttoned his shirt a little. She began to trace patterns on the exposed skin of his upper chest and it caused shivers of bliss to wrack him. He kissed her impossibly deeper then. Somehow they ended up on the couch still kissing and Bonnie's dress was hiked up to her thighs while she straddled him. Their breathing got heavier and Bonnie couldn't help the moan that left her as she felt his erection pressed against her core. They finally pulled away because they needed air but Damon soon began trailing kisses down Bonnie's neck and sucking her dampening skin just so he could hear her moans again. He finally pulled away from her altogether, ignoring his obvious excitement, and pressed his forehead to hers as they both breathed heavily from their earlier activity.

"I suppose there's no point now in asking if you're spoken for." Damon comments once they calm down enough.

"I think I may be now. At least I hope so, otherwise my glittering record when it comes to men has been severely tarnished." Bonnie quipped back with that fire in her voice again. Damon smiled at it, he liked it. He could get really difficult to be around and her fire could easily rival his own. She'd put him in his place, that was for sure.

"If you wanted to be spoken for—." Damon started before Bonnie cut him off.

"I would like that but I haven't ever been asked properly by any man." Bonnie replied with a clear challenge in her voice. It stoked a dying flame in Damon and he found himself wanting to challenge her, wanting their fires to combat because he felt it would set him ablaze just as much as their gentle caresses and stares across the room did.

"Nor have I ever been properly asked by any woman." Damon countered, staring into her eyes. Cerulean clashed against emerald as they simply stared into each other's eyes waiting to see who would break and make the next move first. Neither was willing to relent though and sat there staring into each other eyes stubbornly until Tyler knocked on the door to tell them the coast was clear. The challenge was still there when they twirled around together on the dance floor and exchanged information before departing from each other with a kiss. Neither one of them yielded to the other though and they both knew that just meant they were going to be seeing each other again and again until they got the other to give in and ask them because they wouldn't.

_Let the games begin._ They both thought looking back at each as they walked in opposite directions.

**BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW BWBWBWBW**

**Corny ending but I wasn't sure where to end it so that's where I left it off. I wanted to get some of canon Bamon's personality in AU Bamon's thus the competitiveness/stubbornness at the end.**

**Hope you all liked.**

**Song used is Lana Del Rey's "Young and Beautiful". Obviously not from the twenties but if The Great Gatsby can have music from Jay-Z, Beyonce and Florence Welch in the twenties than I can feature Lana Del Rey.**


End file.
